Lu Bu (army)
Lu Bu's army (呂布軍) refers to the generals following Lu Bu after their master's demise in the dwindling days of the Han Dynasty. The army's men usually wear white with silver clothing in earlier Dynasty Warriors titles and Dynasty Tactics, but wear black with red accents in Dynasty Warriors 6 and onwards, as well as Romance of the Three Kingdoms. After Wang Yun and Lu Bu caused Dong Zhuo's death, the remaining followers for Dong Zhuo were targeted by the imperials of the capital. Suffering defeat, Lu Bu left. Wandering the land, he first assisted Yuan Shao's siege against Zhang Yan and helped Yuan Shao obtain victory. Lu Bu's reputation as a warrior attracted followers to his cause and worried Yuan Shao. Fleeing from a suspicious assassination attempt, Lu Bu then joined forces with Cao Cao's discontent generals and fought with Cao Cao for a year. Finding an opening after their victory at Yanzhou, he and his army retreated to Xuzhou and relied on Liu Bei. Despite claiming that Liu Bei was "his younger brother", he tried to ally himself with Yuan Shu and betrayed Liu Bei. After a brief stint to become friendly with Cao Cao and betray Yuan Shu, Lu Bu rebuilt his ties to Yuan Shu and resisted Cao Cao's army. After several months of intensive fighting, Hou Cheng, Song Xian and Wei Xu chose to surrender. Realizing that he was outnumbered, Lu Bu voluntarily surrendered. Both he and Chen Gong were executed. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Lu Bu was incited to kill his adopted father, Dong Zhuo, due to his infatuation with Diaochan and jealously toward his adopted father. His time of wandering is similar to his historical counterpart, except that his relationship with Liu Bei is emphasized. Lu Bu was also an angry drunk who selfishly held banquets for himself, hitting and yelling at his subordinates when they protested. When Chen Gong advised a plan late in their struggles, both his wife and Diaochan argued against it in fear of Lu Bu's safety. The commander called off the plan to not worry them. Lu Bu also tried to seal his alliance with Yuan Shu by offering his daughter, but his unreliable method of delivery made him lose his ally's trust. When Lu Bu was betrayed by his own officers, he tried to resist until he was captured by force. When brought before Cao Cao, Lu Bu was compared to a wild beast thrashing against his bonds and tried to bargain for his release by reminding Liu Bei of his past service towards the leader. Liu Bei warned Cao Cao about sparing him at his execution, citing the general's history of betrayal. He lost his head soon after. Genealogy *Unnamed wife - Called Lady Yan in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel. Stopped Lu Bu from listening to Chen Gong's plans after Cao Cao's offer to surrender at Xiapi. *Unnamed daughter - Planned to be married to Yuan Shu's son for an alliance but utterly canceled. Army Eight Top Generals In the novel, Lu Bu has eight superior generals (八健将) by his side to assist him in battles. #Zhang Liao #Zang Ba #Hao Meng #Cao Xing #Cheng Lian #Wei Xu #Song Xian #Hou Cheng The "rank" doesn't exist historically and ignores the listed men's actual relationship with Lu Bu. Zang Ba, for instance, wasn't his subordinate and was actually one of Lu Bu's third party allies. Advisors *Bi Chen *Chen Deng *Chen Gong *Chen Gui *Chen Ji *Chen Qun *Li Su *Wang Kai *Xu Si Generals *Cao Bao *Chang Xi - third-party alliance *Fan Yi *Gao Shun *Gao Ya *Han Xian *Hao Meng *Hou Xie *Li Feng *Li Zou *Liu He *Mao Hui *Qin Yilu *Sun Guan - third-party alliance *Wei Yue *Wu Dun - third-party alliance *Wu Zi *Xu Xi *Xiao Jian *Xu Dan *Xue Lan *Yang Feng *Yin Li - third-party alliance *Yuan Huan *Zhang Chao *Zhang Hong *Zhang Kuang *Zhang Miao *Zhao Shu Fictional Followers Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Lady Cao - One of Lu Bu's wives, daughter of Cao Bao. Died young without leaving any children. *Lady Yan - One of Lu Bu's wives, mother of his daughter. *Diaochan - Possibly fictional. Known for splitting apart Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo. *Hou Cao - Appeared in chapter 19. Attempted to steal horses from Hou Cheng to Liu Bei but was killed. From Other Sources *Lu Lingqi - Koei's fictional interpretation of Lu Bu's daughter. *Zhang Hu - Not historically listed to have been alive or active. *Death Beasts - The resurrected Wei, Wu, and Shu Guardians from Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Relations Allies *Yuan Shu Enemies *Cao Cao *Sun Ce *Liu Bei *Heishan Bandits Gallery Banner - Lu Bu (DWA).png|Dynasty Warriors Advance banner Lu Bu Emblem (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III emblem DT_Banner_(Lu_Bu).png|Dynasty Tactics banner Category:Other Category:Alliances